disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Pettanko
Pettanko Succubi are a new breed of Succubus that has evolved to be short and flat chested. These Succubi were once treated as "Lesser" succubi by other members of their race due to their lack of large breasts, however over the years they have gained a following amongst flat chest lovers and lolicon all over the world. Pettanko Succubi believe flat is justice and use their youthful appearances and flat chests to prove that they are just as sexy and powerful as their busty cousins. A Pettanko Succubus uses the usual rules for a Succubus, save for the following changes. Race: ' • '+2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -4 Strength. ' • Medium Size Outsider (Monster, Demon) • Fly Speed 30 feet with Average Maneuverability (Boobs don't weigh you down). • Low Light Vision out to 60 feet • Succubi gain a +2 bonus to Bluff, Disguise and Diplomacy checks. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese. •Bonus Languages: Any '''Monster weapon proficiency ' Pettanko Succubi can only select the ranged attack and Long Spear as their monster weapon attack. This replaces the Succubi's normal monster weapon attack choice. '''Fly (Ex) At 5th level the Pettanko Succubus gains a fly speed increase to 50 with good maneuverability. 'Heritage Power (Su) ' Pettanko Succubi cannot access the Seduction Heritage Power. However the Pettanko Succubus gains access to the following Heritage power. Enticing Cuteness: The Pettanko succubus can cast a Reduce person spell on herself. Every time you select the Enticing Cuteness heritage power, you can select and apply one of the following abilities to it, each ability is selected only once. • By spending two uses of Enticing Cuteness when you use it, you gain a +2 Morale bonus to your Charisma Score for the duration of the spell. • When using Enticing Cuteness, your damage size doesn't decrease. • Instead of Reduce person, you can use the spell Beguiling Gift when using this ability. The Will save is DC: 10+ 1/2 Succubus level+ Charisma modifier. • While under the effects of Enticing Cuteness, the Succubus gains a +2 bonus to Charisma based skill checks for every size category larger a creature is than the succubus. • The bonus to Dexterity while in Enticing Cuteness increases by +2. • You gain a bonus equal to your Charisma modifier to Bluff and Disguise checks when attempting to portray yourself as a child, regardless of your actual age. • By spending two uses of Enticing Cuteness when you use it, you are treated as having the Ambiguous feat or as if you didn't possess the ambiguous feat (If you already possess it) against creatures of the same sex if they fail their will saving throw when they see you (DC: 10+1/2 Succubus level+ Charisma modifier). • If a creature would find you attractive, they take a -1 penalty to attack and damage rolls when attacking you so long as Enticing Cuteness is active. If you possess at least 7 of the 9 Enticing Cuteness heritage powers, when you are being effected by Enticing Cuteness, you can expend two uses of Enticing cuteness to sit and cower, shivering in fear as a full round action. If the Pettanko Succubus has not made a hostile action against an enemy, it will not harm the Succubus. If the creature was harmed previously by the Succubus however it gains a Will Save DC: 10+1/2 Succubus level+ Charisma modifier with a +4 bonus to their save for every round that the Succubus has made a hostile action towards them. If the saving throw fails, the creature will not attack the Succubus. The creature will not go out of it's way to harm the Succubus, but if an area effect happens to land on the Succubus due to another creature being the target, it can still be harmed. This lasts as long as Reduce person normally would, however If the Succubus becomes hostile the effect ends. Other than this change a Pettanko's Heritage powers can be selected normally. Pettanko Reincarnation